


A Sniper and A Vet

by beanaboston



Series: Werewolf Sniper (and friends) [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Shippy, Suicide mention, THIS IS NOT SHIPPY. THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS, if original characters bother you don't read this, she's a pretty big part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanaboston/pseuds/beanaboston
Summary: Doctor Elizabeth Johnson had only been a fully licensed veterinarian for a few months when she met the elusive Australian known as Mundy.TW: vague discussion of suicide, mention of kidnapping and torture, mention of blood and injuries.
Series: Werewolf Sniper (and friends) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150832
Kudos: 1





	A Sniper and A Vet

**Author's Note:**

> TW: vague discussion of suicide, mention of kidnapping and torture, mention of blood and injuries.
> 
> If any of this makes you uncomfortable please take care while reading. Details about these warnings in the end notes, and the suicide discussion can be skipped. It starts with the first set of "######" and ends with the second set of "######".

Doctor Elizabeth Johnson had only been a fully licensed veterinarian for a few months when she met the elusive Australian known as Mundy. She knew nearly nothing about the man, yet she knew more than he usually was comfortable with. They had met at a bar, she was mourning the loss of one of her clients pets. He was.. she's not sure what he was doing. Celebrating a job well done probably. They immediately hit it off. Throughout the night they got drunker and friendlier with each other. They were finally petering out when Mundy took her hand in his and spoke in a low voice. Oh great, here it comes. Another guy who thinks just because I was friendly with him means I want a fuck.  
"I'm gay." Oh. That was unexpected.  
"Uhh, you awright?" Oh, she's staring.  
"Me too. Uhh, I mean. I'm lesbian."  
"Oh. Well that," Mundy stands and nearly falls over "that makes things less awkward. C'mon I'll call a taxi for ya."  
"Ah, you really don't need to.. I've got plenty of cash."  
"Mate. You've been digging through your wallet counting bulls the past 20 minutes. It's fine."  
"Alright. Alright. Here's my number, I expect a message from you later so I can pay you back." Mundy tucks the business card in his pocket.

\--------------------

It's nearly two months before she hears from the Australian again. She'd nearly forgotten the debt when she hears a thud against her clinic door. She meant to go home an hour ago, who could be there at such a late time? Oh. OH. She quickly goes into doctor mode as her brain catches up to her eyes. Blood. There's so much blood. She hauls the man inside and into an exam room. She quickly examines him and determines the most life-threatening injury is the deep stab wound in his gut. She snaps on some gloves and begins work, hoping she wasn't too late.

Mundy groans and rolls in the bed. He opens his eyes and squints. "Where am I?" He remembers.. the job going bad. He got stabbed. He killed the guy. And then what. He shakes the foggy memories away and instead takes in his surroundings. It seems to be a plain-looking bedroom. Not much furniture, just the bare essentials. A motel maybe? That would make some sense except he owned a cabin here. Why would he stay in a motel for a night rather than going to his cabin? He groans again as he sits up. His head feels heavy as if he's been drugged. Oh, God. Was he drugged? He pats down his pockets looking for anything. His wallet and money are still there. His hidden pocket knife for emergencies is gone though. He begins to panic. There's no way he can fight someone unarmed in his condition. He hears footsteps in the hall and quickly jumps up and grabs the lamp. He stands next to the door and waits. He hears what sounds like a chair being moved. "Was the door being held shut by a chair? That's a little unprofessional.." His grip tightens as the doorknob twists. The door swings open but no one enters. He edges forward and pokes his head out. He drops the lamp and it shatters. "Oh shit." It's Liz. What the fuck happened. "Why did she lock him in this room? Is she the one who took my knife?" She flinches away when he tries to take a step towards her.  
"No. You stay right there." Her voice is cold, but Mundy can still hear the fear in it. He puts his hands up.  
"Why is she scared of me? There's no way she knows who I am. Unless.." The memories come flooding back. He took out the target but the damage had already been done. He had already lost too much blood. He didn't even take the time to disassemble his sniper rifle before tossing it in the backseat of his car and speeding away. Everything gets fuzzy again, and he remembers driving to Liz's vet clinic. But, she couldn't have seen the gun. Why would she have gone in his car? Liz clears her throat and snaps Mundy out of his thoughts.  
"What uh. What happened to you last night."  
"Got stabbed. Thought that was pretty obvious."  
"You know what I mean Mundy." He sighs and runs his hand through his hair.  
"I can't tell you. You'll get killed if I do."  
"Mundy," her voice is tense. "Why do you have a sniper rifle."  
The color drains from his face. "I uh. I use it for hunting."  
"Nope. I don't buy it. Not only did you have that sniper rifle, you had some kind of smaller gun and a big ass knife. Those aren't hunting weapons."  
"It's a kukuri." He mumbles and looks at the ground.  
"I don't give a damn what it's called! Who are you? Is your name even Mundy?" Mundy flinches at the volume of her voice. "Oh God. I just.. I just yelled at some madman killer. Oh God. I'm gonna get murdered aren't I." She starts babbling in terror. Mundy carefully gets closer.  
"Doc. Doctor... Liz... Elizabeth!" Mundy shakes her arm and she breaks out of her trance. She yanks her arm away and backs against the wall. "W-what're you gonna do to me." Mundy backs away a bit and puts his hands up again. "I ain't gonna do nothing. I'm not some madman." He pauses, trying to decide what to say, "I'm a.. professional.." He says the last word almost questioningly as if he's not even sure what he is.  
"A professional. Great. Great! Wait.. you didn't deny the killer part.. oh God. You really are a killer, aren't you. A... A professional killer. A sniper."  
Mundy's lip quirks up at that. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." Liz is not in the mood for snark and scowls before she snakes him on the head. "Ow! Hey, careful I think I've got a concussion."  
"Enough with the sarcasm, tell me who you are!" Mundy sighs, before sitting on the floor. He leans against the wall next to Liz and looks up at her, his entire expression changed.

"My name is Mundy. I'm Australian, or at least my parents were. I've always had suspicions I was adopted. Ever since I was a kid I was good at being stealthy. I took to hiding in from bullies in the trees. That grew to throwing rocks at them. I think I've blocked it out of my memory but at some point I killed someone. It was then I realized that was all I was good for. I took up snipin' and I got real good. Like.. REAL good. So now I bounce around the continent. Killing those that I get paid to kill."  
"So..that night in the bar. You were celebrating a successful job” Even with his eyes fixed on the floor Mundy could still hear the air quotes in her voice.  
"No actually. I was mourning the loss of a friend."  
"Oh. I.. I'm sorry. What happened.."  
"I killed him." He speaks with no emotion as if he hadn't just admitted to killing his friend. Liz is stunned into silence. Mundy continues, "He was kidnapped. They were torturing him, trying to get information out of him. About.. about me. I had dealt with these guys before. They wouldn't let him go. Even after getting the information, they would just keep torturing him. Just for the fun of it. There were 4 men in the room with him. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't break him out. I couldn't kill all the guys around him. Even if I surrendered myself they wouldn’t let him go. All I could do.. was put him out of his misery.” Mundy's hands are shaking and he blinks tears out of his eyes. He hadn't thought about him in nearly a year. “Damn it. I thought I had gotten over this.” He feels someone touch his shoulder and he blinks away tears as he turns to see Liz. She too had tears in her eyes. Mundy shrugs her hand off and wipes his tears away. "I should get going. Forget I ever existed." He makes no move to stand though. Despite pretending nothing is wrong, tears are pricking at his eyes again. There's a few moments of silence before Liz speaks again.  
"Mundy. It's ok to cry." At those words, the dam breaks... Everything crashes down around him. He starts sobbing like a baby and can't seem to make himself stop. He vaguely feels Liz rubbing his back, telling him to breathe and that it was ok. It wasn't ok though. Everyone he ever loved had died, and now Liz was at risk as well.

######

"Maybe I should just kill myself. It'd save a lot of people trouble." He feels Liz's grasp on him tighten.  
"Don't you dare. Do you hear me. Don't you dare kill yourself." Mundy blinks lazily. Oh. Did he say that out loud? Just as well he supposes.. at least Liz won't come looking for him if she knows he's dead. "Mundy. Look at me." He turns to her. "Please. Look me in the eyes, I know you don't like it. But I need you to see." He questions for a moment how she knows that but follows her instructions. "Mundy. I. You can't kill yourself. You can't. I won't let you. Ok. You listen to me. Don't you dare kill yourself. I've already lost one friend to suicide, I can't lose another." She speaks quietly at the end, but Mundy can still hear her.  
"I'm.. you consider me a friend? Even now that you know what I am?"  
"Of course. I've always seen you as a friend. Even when I was scared, I was still your friend. So just please. Don't kill yourself. I know you probably feel like it'd be better for the world but it'll kill me. I'd die if you killed yourself." Mundy nods slightly and takes a deep breath.  
"Ok. I'll.. I won't die. For you."

######

She surges forward and hugs him so tight Mundy can hear his ribs crack. Mundy places a hand on her back and rubs circles trying to soothe her crying. The unlikely pair stay like that for a few minutes before Liz sniffles and leans back, away from Mundy.  
"Let's go get some water, yeah? We've both cried quite a lot today, and you’re still recovering. Go back to bed. I'll bring you some water." Mundy nods and slowly moves to a standing position. He falls into the bed and covers his shivering body with the blankets he had thrown to the floor in his panic. He lets his eyes drift closed, only intending to rest them for a few minutes while Liz gets water. Evidently, he fell asleep, as Liz is soon shaking his arm to wake him up. "Drink this and then you can go back to sleep alright?" Mundy nods sleepily. He somehow only spills a tiny bit while he drinks the cup of water. He lays back down. He feels warm. Safe. Loved. Everything will be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide: Sniper says he should kill himself. The female OC says he shouldn't. That's basically it.
> 
> Kidnapping/Torture: Sniper talks about how his friend got kidnapped and tortured. No details about the kidnapping or torture, just that it happened.
> 
> Blood and Injuries: Sniper gets attacked when a job goes wrong, it only discusses him getting stabbed and losing blood. No details.


End file.
